


Fortuitous Encounters and Sweets

by gozar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, POV Alternating, Romance, Some Students' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/pseuds/gozar
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo were just two teachers at some private elite high school. Unbeknownst to them, a student saw them together during lunch one day, and now that got them inquisitive about their relationship status.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	Fortuitous Encounters and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I did prompt #63.

Nothing annoyed a teacher based in a private, elite high school filled with trust fund babies somewhere in the metropolitan area of Japan more than this:

“Excuse me. The clock doesn’t tell you to pack up. I do,” Tsukishima stated with displeasure in his voice. He tried so hard not to display his annoyance on his face. Immediately, his students stopped shoving their things in their bags and put their lunches away. 

With only five minutes until lunch, and Tsukishima understood how agonizing those minutes felt until lunch time, it doesn’t hurt to give him some respect. It’s been a long morning, but did Kei care? Fuck no. Kids these days can be so rude sometimes, especially high school ones. He remembered being a bit of a brat, perhaps he still was but he doesn’t give a shit. He didn’t get his master’s degree in the English language and literature for some teens to decide when to go to lunch. 

And yes, Tsukishima purposely kept his students past a minute after the bell rang since he’s petty like that. After assigning their homework, he was the first to walk out the classroom. His shoulders relaxed as he walked to the teachers’ lounge. The hallways filled with students meeting up with their friends in other classes and teachers trying to seek peace outside the classrooms. Tsukishima completely recognized that relief when he witnessed a fellow coworker taking one long inhale of her vape pen and exhaled so deeply in her car that smoke covered her entire existence like smog engulfing the city skyline. Finally, reaching the lounge, he entered as he greeted other faculty and staff members as they unpacked their lunches or ate their meals. He washed his tumbler which was previously filled with coffee and walked out to the parking lot. 

Not missing that infamous bedhead of noir hair leaning against the car with his back to Kei, he smirked as he crossed the asphalt. The raven absorbed in his phone didn’t notice Kei by the passenger side of the car. Feeling mischievous, he raised his hand and slammed it on the roof of their Toyota Corolla. Tsukishima laughed as he saw him jump away from the car fumbling with his phone between his hands so it doesn’t drop on the concrete.

“Kei, what the fuck!” 

Grinning, he said, “Good afternoon to you too, Tetsu.”

Tsukishima heard the car unlock and entered it.

“Babe, I almost had a heart attack,” Kuroo exclaimed, starting the car. 

“Well you should’ve paid attention to your surroundings. You could've been attacked,” Tsukishima countered.

“We’re on school property!” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s hurry and go to McDonald’s,” Tsukishima ordered, “Our lunch time is gonna be cut short and I don't wanna hear your complaints about heartburn all day because we had to rush eating.”

Kuroo expertly backed out of the parking space and headed to the nearest McDonald’s restaurant. Kuroo pouted, grumbling how Kei should be there for sickness and in health as his husband. Meanwhile, Tsukishima was busy pairing his phone with the car’s stereo via bluetooth and humming to the music blasting through the car’s speakers. Tsukishima revelled in the little peace he’d have during work hours despite going to lunch with his talkative husband always complaining about the school administration. 

Once they were done with their greasy, high caloric, but fulfilling meals, they finally returned to school. Those nuggets definitely increased the rate of atherosclerosis in all of his arteries, he thought as he slurped up the last bit of his soda. As they strolled in the hallway, all one could hear was Kuroo scraping the sides of the Oreo Mcflurry cup with his plastic spoon. Only a small amount of melted ice cream pooled on his spoon and Kuroo shoved it in his mouth. They both entered the teachers’ lounge to throw their empty cups in the trash can. 

Tsukishima held the door open for Kuroo and as his husband passed by, he felt a couple of pats on his ass. 

“Testu,” he gritted his teeth as he saw his husband walking away with a bit of hop in his step. 

Kuroo knew very well to keep the PDA to a minimum in public spaces, but knowing his husband, he definitely loved physical contact. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, not even bothering to get completely mad about it. 

Heading to the bathroom, little did he know, from around the corner, a student whose eyes bulged out witnessed the entire interaction. 

~*~*~

Mina, a second year student, ran to her classroom before Tsukishima-sensei walked in to start class. Trying her hardest to not burst out what she just saw, her whole body vibrated in shock or excitement or both. But she needed her friends to know. This was some juicy gossip she could not resist telling. She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath, calming herself down to appear as nonchalant and cool towards her classmates. 

Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she straightened her back, she glanced around at her peers looking pompous as ever. Mina cleared her throat and her friends, who were seated next to her, turned their heads to face her, all too knowing of her behavior. She smirked knowing they will all lose their shit once she tells them. 

“So ladies, do I have some piping hot tea for you guys,” Mina said quietly, yet some other students lend their ears to her. The girls leaned closer to her, aware that she piqued their interests. Mina pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. “You won’t believe what I just saw today,” she paused as she saw their faces anticipate the news. 

Dropping the bomb, “Kuroo-sensei _grabbed_ Tsukishima-sensei’s butt just outside the teachers’ lounge.”

Her friends raised their eyebrows and glanced at one another before turning their head at Mina looking skeptical.

“You know a lot of guys touch each others’ butts especially in sports,” Yuna countered, “You don’t know maybe they’re just playing around as just friends.” 

“But you should’ve seen how Kuroo-sensei looked at him,” Mina retorted.

“Well, I do see them come out of the same car together every morning,” Hana said with a pensive face. 

“Maybe they’re neighbors and Kuroo-sensei gives him rides to school,” Yuna suggested, “like you know... to save the earth and sea turtles.”

“Or you know they could be dating,” Mina insisted. This was so anticlimactic. Mina inwardly groaned at the lack of reaction from her friends.

“There’s no way they’re dating,” Yuna explained, “plus Kuroo-sensei mentioned his spouse a couple of times.” 

Mina hummed, contemplating about her friends’ thoughts, but it still didn’t match what she just saw. Maybe she was looking way into it, but she refused to be wrong.

“And Tsukishima-sensei never talked about his partner ever. He’s so private it’s so hard to read him,” Hana remarked. 

“Anyway the way Kuroo-sensei describes his spouse is definitely not like Tsukishima-sensei,” Yuna insisted. 

“Yeah, Tsukishima-sensei acts like he’s got a stick up his ass and Kuroo-sensei is..really chill and cool,” Hana said. 

Mina huffed in frustration. This was not it. She sensed there’s something between her two teachers from the way Kuroo-sensei gave him ‘that’ look for a split second before he left. Something brewed between them and she was going to find out!

“You know what? I’ll prove to you guys that they’re dating,” Mina declared. 

“And if you’re wrong,” Yuna asked. 

“You owe us a week’s worth of meat buns,” exclaimed Hana. 

“Fine,” Mina grumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

Mina couldn’t believe her friends betrayed her like this. They always looked forward to her gossips of the day such as new couples, new heartbreaks, new students, and other scandalous stories Mina heard around the school. Perhaps her friends did have a point, but if she sees another outrageous behavior, she will get to the bottom of this. 

Yuna rolled her eyes as she took her reading glasses from its case and carefully, perched it on her nose. Her glasses made her aloof demeanor even more intimidating, and luckily, they’ve been friends since they were six years. It’ll take more convincing since Yuna was always skeptical. 

Hana went back to looking at her compact mirror as she fixed her flyaway hairs. Her chubby cheeks made her appearance sweeter, but Mina knew she’s dying to get rid of them. And it doesn’t help that she can’t stop eating in between classes and hiding food in her cheeks like a hamster, always blaming on her high metabolism as her mother said. So gullible and the easiest to convince.

Let’s see how this played out, Mina thought. 

~*~*~

Kuroo stood in front of the fresh vegetables section of the supermarket finding the prettiest or the less dead-looking scallions. Kuroo and Tsukishima already had their shopping cart filled with produce already. Strawberries (bae’s fav), oranges, lemons, apples, bananas, cucumbers, tomatoes, onions, spinach, romaine lettuce, broccoli, potatoes, garlic, ginger, all colors of bell peppers, chilis, and everything else that Tsukishima should eat on a daily basis. Kuroo noticed his husband snuck in some cake mixes, whipped cream, chocolate hazelnut spread underneath all those bags of produce. He couldn’t help but shake his head at Tsukishima’s childish ways. Kuroo loved dessert as much as any normal person would, but Tsukishima’s sweet tooth could make a diabetic’s HgA1C level greater than seven by watching his husband eat his dessert. He remembered when they started living together five years ago. He thought Tsukishima was hypoglycemic because of the amount of chocolate candy he had around their apartment and even in his book bag. Ever since Tsukishima got a cavity from his last dentist appointment, he’s been hounding him to eat better, irritating his husband even more.

As he stood by the shopping cart, he saw Tsukishima come over with a box in one hand and the other with packages of instant noodles. 

“You’re gonna be actually proud of me for once,” Tsukishima said with a bit of excitement in his tone. 

He dropped the instant noodle packages in the cart and opened the box that came from the bakery inside the supermarket. Giving Kuroo the most genuine small smile that he only shows like three times a year, Kuroo resisted from rolling his eyes. He was just too cute. 

“Kei, you know they put syrup on top of the fruits,” Kuroo said patronizingly. 

“You know it’s for aesthetics,” he countered, “It’s a fruit tart for god’s sake.”

Kuroo sighed because he knew he was not winning. His husband smirked and carefully placed the box on top of things in the cart. 

“I think we’re done,” Tsukishima stated as he started pulling the cart from the front.

“Um..we’re missing the most important part,” Kuroo said as if it was the most obvious thing. However, Tsukishima looked at him with confusion. 

Kuroo wanted to smack his forehead and stated,”The meat, _Kei_ , the meat.” 

When they finally arrived at the meat and poultry section where packages of different cuts of meat were arranged by the type of animal, Kuroo examined the various cuts of beef. Choosing was the hardest part for him since he doesn’t know whether to get the leanest piece or get the fattiest one. It all depended on what he wanted to cook during the week. Meanwhile, Tsukishima leaned his forearm on the handlebar of the cart with his other hand propped under his chin. He stifled a yawn obviously bored at being in the supermarket. Kuroo already got pork chops, one ribeye steak package because it’s expensive, different cuts of chicken, however for him it wasn’t enough. Anyway, Kuroo ended up choosing ground beef with the most percentage of fat. 

They headed to the dairy and eggs section which was all the way at the back of the market. All thanks to consumer psychology, which Tsukishima always fell for all the time as he added useless junk food to the cart. It was Tsukishima’s turn to push the cart and Kuroo turned his head to take a quick glance at the aisles they passed in case they needed something important. Suddenly, a shopping cart came from an aisle without stopping and thankfully, Kuroo noticed, halting the cart for Kei before they crashed into another cart. 

“Sorry,” a small voice shouted at him.

This startled Kuroo and looked down to the source of that voice. He recognized that it was one of his students. 

He gave her a smile, “It’s okay. Just be careful.” 

Kuroo sensed his husband silently laughing behind his hand since he saw what almost happened. Hana looked like a stray cat caught where it shouldn’t be. She looked between Tsukishima and himself. Kuroo, confused as always, sensing the awkwardness of the silence between them, cleared his throat.

“Alright, I’ll see you in class on Monday, bye,” Kuroo said, cringing inside on how strange this encounter was and how Hana didn’t stop staring at them. 

Tsukishima pushed the cart forward without a care, and Kuroo followed. They definitely needed eggs.

~*~*~

Hana sat in her seat extra early for class, eagerly waiting for her friends to walk in. Since it was only Monday morning, students reluctantly sauntered to their seats. Hana fiddled with her fingers and wondered where her friends were. She needed them to hurry before their teacher taught class.

Once Yuna and Mina arrived at the classroom, she shouted, “Girls! Come here!”

The two girls scrambled to their seats, eyes glued to Hana. 

“You won’t believe this. But I almost killed Kuroo-sensei at the supermarket and that’s not even it. He was with Tsukishima-sensei,” Hana quickly whispered in one breath. Hana exhaled, feeling relieved from withholding that information all weekend.

“See,” Mina yelled and then slapped her own hands over her mouth. She lowered her voice, “I told you.”

Yuna let out an exasperated sigh, “Like I said. It doesn’t mean anything. They’re probably roommates.” 

Hana was lost in thought for a moment before she spoke, “Well Kuroo-sensei did look extra hot in casual clothes. Tsukishima-sensei looked like a cute college student.”

Mina looked at her incredulously, “Well, what did you expect them to dress like? In a shirt and tie everyday?”

“No, but it was just weird ‘cause they’re dressed like my older brother who’s in university right now. Like Tsukishima-sensei was in ripped skinny jeans and a hoodie and Kuroo-sensei was in a plaid shirt and jeans. I dunno. I’m just not used to seeing grown folks looking so casual,” Hana explained sheepishly.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on Tsukishima-sensei now,” Mina said, looking completely done with her.

“Please! You should’ve seen him that day! He looked boyfriend-material. He actually looks cute when he doesn't want to bite your head off,” Hana gushed. 

“You’re a lost cause,” Mina sighed. 

“Okay but that still doesn’t tell me that they’re dating. Like we can’t be stalking their lives as if they’re our favorite idols. They’re no Park Jimin or Jeon Jungkook,” Yuna retorted with her back to them.

Hana shrugged, not caring anymore. It’s her freedom, her choice. Sure, her friends teased her on her taste of male celebrities she found ‘hot’, but she knew one day they would see the light and Tsukishima-sensei was definitely on her list of pretty boys--ahem--men. Her friends can suck it, she thought. She was going to bake for Tsukishima-sensei and Kuroo-sensei sweets one of these days. 

~*~*~

Sunday came faster and Tsukishima thought there weren't enough days in a weekend to feel relaxed. Something warm and hairy tickled his feet, and he carefully stretched his legs around his Yorkshire Terrier, Cookie. Last time, he accidentally brushed his foot against her little body, he almost lost his toes that day. He slowly turned over to avoid his dog at the foot of the bed. Kuroo slept on his stomach with half his face buried into the plush pillow. His messy hair served as a bed for his little, black chihuahua, Lola, curled up on top of his head, still sleeping. Kuroo would look handsome if his mouth wasn’t ajar and his cheek wasn’t squished against his pillow. 

It seemed as if Kuroo stayed up late again working on his dissertation. His husband was working full time as a chemistry teacher and a part-time student working on his doctoral degree in Biochemistry. Being in his last year as a Ph.D candidate student, it took up most of his free time, but he did try to find time for their relationship. He wouldn’t change their relationship for the world. Tsukishima watched his husband sleep, despite the saliva trickling from his chin to his pillow. Gross. But he adored him and he wasn’t going to tell him that. 

Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, he headed to the bathroom to get ready. His dog woke up and followed him into the bathroom like every morning. When he was done with showering and putting on his clothes, he walked back into their room. Kuroo continued sleeping. Tsukishima crawled over to his side of the bed and threw one leg over his husband’s sleeping form. He pressed his chest on to his back while his legs were along Kuroo’s long legs. Startling Lola, she moved away from them and jumped to the floor. His chihuahua stuck her little butt up as she stretched her front legs. Her little paws and claws tapped against their wooden floors on her way to the kitchen.

Kei ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair and leaned into his ear, “Sleepyhead, it’s time to walk the dogs.” 

Kuroo groaned with eyes still closed and not moving an inch. Tsukishima huffed and rolled off of him. 

“If you don’t hurry up the dogs are gonna shit all over the floor and I’m not cleaning,” the blond warned, pulling the covers off of him. 

Kuroo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he rolled over onto his back and grumbled,”You don’t have to be so mean this early.” 

A loud thump and some rustling was heard from the kitchen, and Kei muttered an ‘oh god’ under his breath. Tsukishima jogged out the room and into their open kitchen and living room area. Scraps of food and used pieces of paper towel littered around their island of the kitchen. He knew this was all Lola’s fault. Though Kuroo doesn’t believe it, Lola was a lot stronger than she appeared. The fact that she could knock down a garbage can was proof of that. With a disgruntled face, Tsukishima immediately picked up the trash and took out the garbage bag. After cleaning the floor that was soiled with different types of sauces, he set the dogs their food on the floor. The running water stopped from the bathroom and the dogs gobbled their homemade pre-packaged food by the one and only Kuroo Tetsurou made every weekend. According to Tetsurou, the dogs deserved the best and most nutritious meals, rather than buying commercial products with ingredients that no one could pronounce. Yet, Tsukishima saw Lola ate whatever was in the garbage and enjoyed it. 

“Alright let’s go,” Kuroo strutted out of their bedroom with the leashes and keys to their apartment. 

Tsukishima looked at him deadpanned, grabbing his dog’s leash from Kuroo’s hand, “That’s what I said like forty minutes ago.” 

“It’s a Sunday morning and my day off, babe,” Kuroo said as he lifted his dog with one hand to nuzzle into her neck and give her a kiss. His voice changed to a higher pitch, “Right Lola?! Daddy is just grouchy ‘cause he didn’t get his coffee yet.” 

“Well I hope you’re paying,” Tsukishima snorted. 

Once the dogs had their harnesses and leashes on them, and the humans with their shoes on, they went outside. The couple stopped by Starbucks that’s a block away from their apartment. Kuroo went inside to purchase their drinks as Kei stood outside with the dogs. He didn’t wait too long, and Kuroo handed him his triple mocha frappuccino while Kuroo had a regular hot coffee with milk. Kei sipped at his drink satisfied with the iciness and sweetness of the drink. 

They walked to the park where they normally took their dogs. It was only seven in the morning and barely anyone was out this early. Enjoying the quietness and peace the park had to offer, Tsukishima could finally say this day wasn’t so bad. Just being with his husband and their fur babies was enough to make him feel warm inside. The winds started to pick up, and it became cooler this time of the year, making the yellow leaves fall to the ground. It’s his favorite season because summer was disgustingly hot and humid that he could barely breathe and winter sucked since his body couldn’t handle freezing temperatures that it left him shivering non-stop until he’s in a warm area or in Kuroo’s arms.

Their dogs stopped to sniff the grass surrounding the walkway, and Cookie squatted over the grass.

“Lola, no! What the fuck!” 

The foul stench reached Tsukishima's nose causing him to pitch his nose as he turned his head. Tsukishima noticed brown liquid all over the grass and Lola staring blankly at Kuroo as if she didn’t do it. 

Tsukishima smirked, “This is what happens when you don’t take out the trash last night when you were supposed to and your dog wouldn’t need to eat from the garbage this morning.” 

Kuroo sighed as he pulled out a little baggie and some tissues from his jacket pocket. He handed his coffee to Tsukishima and slipped the hole of the leash around his wrist. He crouched down and pathetically, tried to pick up the mess. Tsukishima snickered as he enjoyed karma doing her job. Kuroo tried his best to clean up the mess while avoiding touching the liquid shit directly. Finally, Kuroo stood up, making a knot at the top of the bag. 

“We need to go home. My hands feel disgusting,” Kuroo grimaced. 

“I’m glad you learned your lesson, but please keep six feet away from me,” Tsukishima laughed and playfully pushed him. 

Kuroo lost his footing a little, but he found his balance. Not being able to withstand the smell anymore, Tsukishima picked up the pace and his little Yorkie ran to keep up with his long strides. Tsukishima looked behind him and saw Kuroo increasing his pace as well. He held out the bag of poop in front of him so it was closer to Tsukishima, and he just walked faster. Kuroo walked even faster to the point that Kei was jogging with his husband right behind them. Tsukishima found this exhilarating, yet revolting to be chased with a bag of feces by a twenty-nine year old man and his chihuahua. Cookie was ahead of him enjoying the run with her tongue sticking out. His Yorkie kept pulling on her leash to make Tsukishima sprint, but Tsukishima didn’t want to lose half his cup of coffee and Kuroo’s coffee in his other hand. With a quick glance behind, he ran alongside Cookie. 

Looking down at his dog for a second, Tsukishima bumped into something, dropping both coffees. 

~*~*~

Yuna stumbled backwards from the impact of her running to a large body. She caught herself before falling to the ground. The teen felt a little winded and slightly aggravated about someone blocking her way of her morning jog. Noticing the ground first, whipped cream and light brown liquid ran through the cracks of the sidewalk. She looked up and her eyes widened. Shit. It was Tsukishima-sensei. She caused him to drop his coffee-- or more like he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. 

Tsukishima-sensei quickly picked up the coffee cups and straw. She spotted a little Yorkshire Terrier next to him licking at the liquid while Kuroo-sensei lifted the tiny dog into his arms to prevent him from lapping up the coffee. 

_What the fuck._

Tsukishima-sensei and Kuroo-sensei were walking together with their dogs at the park. Holy shit. Maybe Mina was right. Keeping her face void from any emotion, she bowed 90 degrees.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to drop your coffee,” Yuna politely said, keeping her voice steady.

“It’s really okay,” Tsukishima said nonchalantly, “I have more coffee at home.”

Behind him, she saw Kuroo sensei take the cups from Tsukishima’s hands and threw out the coffee cups and a bag in the trash can that was nearby. It was weird seeing teachers outside their work clothes and acting so...so normal. Not that they weren’t normal, you view your teachers like some kind of celebrity minus the fame and fortune. They basically looked like regular people who you pass by on the street. 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Yuna realized she was staring way too long. Her face became hot and avoided his gaze as she ran around him. She heard Kuroo-sensei shout ‘to keep warm’. She wanted to say thank you, but she was too embarrassed about the interaction. Oh god. She hoped neither of them thought she had a crush on Tsukishima-sensei. She’s not saying he’s ugly he’s far from it, but she preferred to have crushes on Kpop idols not teachers. She prayed tomorrow in class it wouldn’t be so awkward. 

Next morning, she’s already in her seat and there were only four other students in class. She craned her head to look at the hallway through the doorway and saw Mina’s and Hana’s backs to her. 

“Mina-kun! Hana-kun!” 

Yuna waved her hand to beckon them over, and the girls ran to her desk looking concerned. 

“I saw them...together with their dogs,” Yuna paused and lowered her voice,”and I crashed into Tsukishima-sensei and dropped his coffee. And the whole thing was so awkward.”

Mina gave her a ‘I told you so’ look and crossed her arms, “What did I say?”

Goodness, Yuna wanted to choke Mina and to smack the triumph look off her face. 

“Are you seriously still on that?”a classmate asked, “you’re sounding like creeps.” 

Mina’s left eye twitched and whipped her head to face him, “Haru-chan, no one asked for your opinion. Thanks.” 

“And no one asked you to stalk our teachers outside of class,” retorted Haru.

“If you were that invested in our conversation, you’ve known that we happened to bump into them outside of class,” Mina snapped. 

“And it takes zero yens for you to mind your business instead of worrying about two adults who don’t even pay your bills,” Haru countered with the same energy and attitude as Mina did.

“Then maybe you should take your own advice,” Mina showed him an overly sweet smile on her face.

Haru’s nostrils flared and turned his head to face forward with his nose in the air. Mina stuck out her tongue at him when he wasn’t looking. Her only positive quality was that she knew how to fight with words, but she’s so childish. Yuna didn’t even remember how they even became friends in the first place.

~*~*~

“Good morning, class,” Kuroo-sensei walked in with a cheery smile.

The class greeted him back as they all settled in their seats, pulling out their notebooks and pens. He placed his bag on the desk and pulled out a couple folders and papers. Kuroo usually piled them next to each other until he noticed a platter of cookies with a plastic wrap covering it.

Looking confused, he asked, “Did anyone leave these cookies?”

Silence from the class was the answer, and Kuroo raised his eyebrow. 

“Alright since no one wants to fess up I’m going to share these cookies with the whole class because this is a lot for one person,” Tetsurou said as he unwrapped the plastic. He took one for himself and he handed the platter to a student at one corner of the room.

“Anyway having some sugar before we start should help you stay awake for this class,” Kuroo chuckled, “and you know what cookies and chemistry have in common?”

He looked at his students, and they seemed more interested in the cookies than his question and he smiled, “A balanced chemical equation. You see, it is the recipe for a reaction. Just like a cookie it has a recipe. The list of ingredients are the reactants, and the cookies are the products. So get ready to learn stoichiometry!” 

Kuroo took a bite of his chocolate chip cookie and nodded his head in approval. It was perfectly sweet and chewy just how Tsukishima liked it. Although he preferred crunchy cookies, these were almost cake-like. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a long string bean of a blond walking past his doorway. 

“Hey skinny jeans! C’mon in,” Kuroo shouted.

Tsukishima stopped by the doorway and leaned against the doorframe with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“If you called me to insult the way I dress, I’m leaving,” Tsukishima replied. 

“No, no, no, you have to try these cookies,” Kuroo offered the platter of cookies that were returned to him, “They’re your favorite.”

Tsukishima seemed hesitant, but reached for a cookie to inspect it, “You sure you didn’t fall for a bait.” 

“Hey! I just ate one and I’m still here.”

Tsukishima hummed and bit into the cookie. Kuroo knew that look he has when he eats something delicious. It’s very subtle and quick, but Kuroo saw the corners of his mouth move upward, chewing on it slowly and savoring every bite. Even though he has an appetite of a bird, Tsukishima definitely has sophisticated tastes when it comes to desserts. 

“I told you,” Kuroo gloated. 

“You can be really annoying, you know,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he picked up another cookie. 

A student cleared their throat and asked, “Tsukishima-sensei...are chocolate chip cookies your favorite?”

Tsukishima swallowed looking at the student strangely and replied,” Uh..yeah.” 

“So if we gave you cookies everyday for the rest of the year, would you ease up on the amount of homework we get,” the student bravely, but politely asked.

Kuroo snorted as he saw a small smirk graced on his husband’s face for half a second, and then replaced it with a fake pensive look as he tapped a finger on his chin. He knew what Tsukishima's answer was going to be.

Tsukishima laughed,”Yeah sure that’ll happen when you as a class stop packing five minutes before the class is over to go to lunch.” 

The students groaned and Kuroo had to hold in his laughter. He didn’t mean to laugh at their misery, but they didn’t know any better. 

“Now if you give him strawberry shortcake,” Kuroo began as he grinned at Tsukishima mischievously, “you’re guaranteed to pass his class if you’re failing.”

Tsukishima chewed on another cookie without him noticing and elbowed him, “Absolutely not. I’ll eat the cake in front of you, but I’m not giving you a passing grade without hard work.” 

A wave of disappointment flashed on the students’ faces. Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima who leaned up against his desk and ate his what? Fifth or sixth cookie? Kuroo took the platter from his husband’s reach and Tsukishima stared at him deadpanned.

“I think you had enough of those,” Kuroo said with a grin, hurting his cheeks.

Tsukishima grabbed the edge of the platter pulling it towards him, “Let me just take these away. I don’t want anyone to be distracted by these cookies.”

Kuroo pulled the plate closer to him, but Tsukishima's resistance was stronger,”You don’t really need to do all of that. I can just offer them to other teachers.”

“It’s okay. I can offer them on my way to the teachers’ lounge so we can eat the rest of them by lunch,” Tsukishima clenched his jaw. His thumb turning white as he tugged as hard as he could, but Kuroo still had an iron grip on the plate. 

“Yeah, but these cookies were brought for me, therefore it's my problem and I’ll bring some home if there are leftovers.”

“Why carry such a burden when you have a class to teach? I’m in my free period,” Tsukishima offered, yet there’s no genuinity behind his voice.

“Now Kei…” Kuroo warned. 

“Tetsurou…”

“You should be busy planning out your lessons for class.”

“You should actually be teaching your class right now.”

“Touche, Kei, but you don’t need those cookies just like you don’t need to teach Shakespearean plays.”

“Oh would you look at that! A science major talking? When have you been able to use Avogadro's number outside teaching chemistry,” Tsukishima asked mockingly.

“But chemistry is involved in the foods you love or else you wouldn’t have anything for dessert. How often do you speak English when teaching doesn’t count,” Kuroo countered

“Then, you can find a translator when you travel outside of the country for vacation and don’t ask me to translate what your fav tweeted in English on Twitter ever again,” Tsukishima said spitefully. 

“That’s so mean Tsukki! Then don’t ask me to bake a cake,” Kuroo pouted. 

“Fine. Then, you get to watch me eat frozen dinner and junk food every single day and you’re not allowed to complain. Just let me have the cookies so you don't need to bake tonight,” Tsukishima said, yanking the plate from Kuroo.

“No! You already ate too much today and the doctor said to watch your sugar,” Kuroo replied and grabbed the plate, but Tsukishima held the plate above his head. Kuroo leaned into Tsukishima trying to reach for the plate, and Tsukishima moved it farther away. 

“Kei you’re barely taller than--”

“I’m taller by 2cm.”

“Okay you’re just being annoying.”

“See your nuisance rubbed off on me.”

Kuroo jumped a little so he could grab the plate, but Tsukishima predicted what he was about to do and moved it behind his head. Unfortunately, the cookies slid off the plate and onto the floor into smaller pieces. Kuroo pushed Tsukishima down against the desk as he tried to save the cookies and it was too late. The class gasped in horror and Tsukishima shoved his heavy weight off letting Kuroo fall to the floor, hitting his lower back against the corner of the desk. Throbbing pain shot across his lower back and he hissed in pain. He rubbed his back trying to soothe the pain. Everything hurt and he needed help getting up. 

“Holy sh--crap! Do you need us to call the ambulance? Your spouse?” a student asked in desperation. 

Tsukishima snorted and helped Kuroo up, “Please no need to call the spouse when I’m right here.”

“Aha! I knew it,” Mina shouted, getting up from her seat and knocking her chair back.

“Shut up,” Haru yelled. 

Kuroo couldn’t even stand up straight. He leaned forward putting his weight against the desk. At this moment, he’s not caring about the students’ reactions. He was more worried about how the hell he was going to walk without being in pain, and it was only the beginning of class. 

“What did I say about you jumping old man? You don’t move like you used to when you were seventeen,” Tsukishima joked.  
  


“Kei, I’m literally two years older than you,” Kuroo winced.

“But you’re turning thirty next month.”

“Wait you’re twenty eight?!” Hana said in shock, “I thought you were like twenty-two.”

“Excuse me? Just because you turn twenty five and beyond does not mean wrinkles and white hair automatically. I just turned twenty-eight, not sixty,” Tsukishima jerked his thumb to Kuroo, “Well except for this guy.”  
  


“Hello! I just got injured and not diagnosed with osteoarthritis!”

A couple of students whispered amongst each other, “So he’s a hag and on stan twitter and married? Sheesh...pick a struggle.” 

Kuroo never wanted to fight some fifteen year olds in his life. If it didn’t hurt to move, let’s see if they could take down his hag ass. 

“So Kuroo-sensei,” Hana spoke up meekly, twiddling her thumbs,” If you don’t mind me asking, but are you married to Tsukishima-sensei?”

Kuroo and Tsukishima looked at each other and they both shrugged, knowing that it’s okay. 

Kuroo nodded,”Yes we are for three years.” 

The whole class could catch flies in their mouths if they could. Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to announce this or not, but he looked at his husband who had an unreadable expression with no signs of nervousness . 

“How,” Mina asked,”I mean like you two are so different from each other in terms of personalities and everything else.”

Tsukishima scowled at her, clearly offended at her question and just as he was about to answer Kuroo answered for him,”Tsukki and I met through friends while we were in university. At first it was a little rocky, but we soon learned we had a lot of the same hobbies, likes, goals, and dreams. That’s all we need for our relationship to succeed.”

“If you thought it was because of me being an ass in the beginning, it was definitely Kuroo-sensei who was plain annoying with terrible jokes,” Kei added.

“But you ended up professing your love for me first,” Kuroo smirked.

“After you planned us that shitty date at the local fair in Tokyo. The ferris wheel stopped working, and with luck on our side we were at the top. Even better, it started thundering and lightning while raining cats and dogs. We were stuck for five hours in the pouring rain,” Tsukishima explained, looking annoyed as he reminisced. 

“At least it was memorable and we didn’t die,” Kuroo inserted, “Listen kids, spending the best and worst times with your partner is part of relationship building. It just makes your relationship stronger.”

“Kuroo-san, stop trying to sound like an article on eharmony.com written by a relationship coach with failed past relationships,” Kei sighed. 

“Tsukki, you wound me,” Kuroo playfully covered his heart with his hand,”I’m just trying to give them advice on healthy relationships.”

“Tetsurou you’re so extra…”

“But you’re married to me, aren’t you?”

“God, you’re gonna make me think about a divorce if you don’t stop.”

“You proposed to me!”

“I don’t recall. I think I have dementia.”

“You cried at our wedding.”

“Umm...nope I think it must’ve been at some other wedding.”

“You’re so mean! Don’t make me show the class our wedding pictures!”

“The photographer gave us a DVD of someone else’s wedding and we paid that man 530,332.50 yen. We were scammed. We should’ve known when he said he was one of the photographers of America’s Next Top Model.”

“His website looked reputable!”

“Just like that website where you bought us cheap tickets to Hawaii that included airfare and hotel for eight nights for our honeymoon.”

“At least we were one with nature.”

“You screamed bloody murder when a dragon fly entered our room.”

“That thing was huge.”

“And you got salmonella from eating that raw tuna. We spent the rest of our honeymoon at a hospital.”

“But I’m still here.”

“You’re right, babe and now I regret it.”

~*~*~

The two teachers bickered between themselves for the rest of the class. Two students whispered to each other,”My parents fight like this every morning.”

“Yup. They’re definitely married,” another student said. 

“No wonder they’re perfect for each other. I didn’t think Tsukishima-sensei talked this much, but Kuroo-sensei has met his match,” the student said, amused at the interaction of his two teachers.

“Now, they’re complaining about who’s more annoying, but I think they both are. I feel bad if they ever decide to have kids,” another commented. 

The students all looked at each other not knowing what to do for the rest of whatever was left in class time. Plus, they were happy to not do anything for this class and most likely would not have any homework to do. It’s a win for the students. While some students started doing other assignments for their other classes, Mina, Hana, and Yuna all turned to each other.

“See I told you guys,” Mina said delightedly. 

“You said dating. Not married,” Yuna said. 

“But I was still right about them being together,” Mina insisted. 

“Yuna is right and you owe us meat buns,” Hana said.

“I don’t owe anyone anything since clearly no one won,” Mina countered. 

“That’s not fair! We want the meat buns!”

“Only you do Hana,” Yuna remarked. 

“You’re no fun, Yuna!”

“By the way, you and Tsukishima-sensei have quite the tongue. You sure you’re not related,” Yuna smiled smugly.

“Absolutely not! I am a way better person,” Mina pouted.

“I beg to differ,” Yuna muttered.

“Maybe you’ll meet your ‘Kuroo” one day,” joked Hana.

“Ugh can you guys stop,” Mina whined, “Marriage is so overrated. Society has moved past the need for marriages.”

“You’re only salty because you didn’t get your first boyfriend yet,” Yuna commented.

“Can you please shut it,” Mina whispered harshly.

“Only if you buy us meat buns today,” Hana suggested. 

“Fine,” Mina held her hand out and all three girls shook hands.

Hana bit her lip and averted her gaze at them,”Umm...guys?”

“Yes,” Yuna asked.

“I have something to admit,” Hana cried,”I baked the cookies!”

Both Mina and Yuna looked done with her, and Yuna asked, not out of curiosity,”Why?”

“Because when I saw them at the supermarket, there were a lot of sweets in their cart and so I thought they’d like cookies. And they looked cute and I think I have a really big crush on Tsukishima-sensei even though he’ll never like me back and I didn’t want to be so obvious,” Hana admitted as her hands hid her face from embarrassment.

Mina rubbed her temples,”You are truly something special, but please have a crush on someone your own age. Anyway, thanks for accidentally making them admit they’re married and making me technically correct about my hunch.

“You sure made the class interesting,” Yuna smirked. 

“Well thanks to you we won’t have more homework than needed,” a student interrupted the girls’ conversation. 

Unfortunately, the student spoke too soon.

Kuroo stopped arguing with his husband for a second to face his class, announcing,”Don’t you think I won’t give you homework once I’m done here.”

Everyone groaned. They were the most aggravating pair of teachers. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
